Bad Come Backs!
by kouta-nii
Summary: Bad come backs! all the different come backs you can think of! all short storie... maybe connecting but always short. K but rating may raise in future chapters. Chp. 1: A Tattoo! ChieAoi review and get... a cookie? an Omake? if you want it just ask!


**umm... if you guys... and girls see any mistakes... please tell me!! also please tell me if this sucks! i mean it... cuz i dont really write stories so im trying.WHACK okay so we're trying... as in me and my sister. she comes up with the main idea i just try and _hopefully_ make it into something someone will want to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME!!**

* * *

Bad come backs!

Chapter 1: A Tattoo?!

The dark-haired reporter and her brown-haired friend—needing some time together—went to the club for some fun.

'I can see her looking at me. She's gotta want me as much as I do… well… I mean as much as I want her.' Chie thought to herself as she sat at the bar.

Walking over to the bar and sitting next to her long-time friend, Aoi could only watch as Chie took careful sips of her drink. 'God! What is the matter with me?! I can't stop looking at her; even if it isn't my fault that she's… that she's… a sexy beast!'

Chie turned to Aoi after taking another sensual sip of her drink and whispered huskily into her ear, "Tattoo…."

"Huh?" came the mumbled reply.

"I said 'I have a tattoo with your name on it.'"

"Oh really," Aoi said slightly out of breath. 'Is it hot in here or what…?'

"I can show you if you want…"

* * *

And that's how they ended up in Chie's bed with clothes spread across the ground, on the lights, the door, and other furniture. 

"Wow! I didn't actually think that would work." Chie said happily.

"What would work?" asked the tired brunette next to her.

"You know the whole tattoo thing…" Chie said coolly.

"What! So you don't actually have a tattoo with _my name_ on it?!"

"Umm… no." Chie shrugged.

"So you lied to me?!" Aoi looked to be on the brink of tears. "Chie Harada you're the worst!!"

"Wait Aoi you must've misheard me. I _do_ have a tattoo with _your name_ on it." She told her distressed lover.

"But you just said you don't have a tattoo with _my name _on it."

"That is correct," the reporter smirked. "I have no such tattoo."

"Huh? Which is it," the brown haired woman was getting more confused each minute. "Do you have a tattoo with _my name_ on it or not?!"

"I don't…" grinned the dark-haired woman sheepishly.

The other woman clearly not amused gets up and starts to get dressed.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist." Chie starts. And trying to cause her lover less confusion wraps her arms around waist, pulls her onto the bed, and whispers in her ear; Aoi blushing all the while. "I do have a tattoo of _your name_."

Having enough of the other woman's jokes, Aoi pushes herself away from the smirking woman, and once again gets up to continue dressing.

"I've had enough of your games!" the brunette yelled, "I'm leaving and don't speak to me unless it's an apology!"

Sigh… 'Okay I guess that's enough fun…' thought Chie as she replied with: "How about I just _show_ you the tattoo?"

"How come you didn't just say that before?" the other girl—now dressed—asked facing the one on the bed.

"You're cute when you're mad," shrugged the black-haired woman as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Aoi blushes and takes a step backwards as the other woman takes a seductive one towards her.

Chie saunters even closer as Aoi—whose back is now against the bedroom door—looks hungrily at Chie's front side; only to find that she had turned around.

Her eyes wander over the body of the ebony-haired woman before they start to trail downward.

She catches a glimpse of writing and comes closer to examine the tattoo on Chie's backside.

Turning back around to see Aoi's expression, Chie is greeted with a SMACK and a loud "BAKA!! YOU TRICKED ME!!"

Chie though not actually affected by the earlier events feigned hurt being hurt. "How would _I_ be the idiot if you got tricked… and I never tricked you… I told you the truth!"

* * *

"And that's what happened I have no clue why she was so angry… I told her the truth." Chie explained the bruise on her face. As the few guys (actually named in the story/Mai HiME) gave sympathetic nods and there were mumbled replies of "how dare she," "I feel your pain," "hmm…," "ooohh! You to are together now?!" and "Mai, what's a tattoo?! Does it taste good?!!"(1)

* * *

**umm... if anyone actually likes this please review because we're kinda planning the next chappie as shiznat with an idea from rent... Angel to be exact.**

**okay please review!! i'll try and get back to anyone that does... umm... first ten reviewers get... a cookie?**


End file.
